


A Kiss Goodnight

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Goodnight Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: They had been trying to stargaze since they were children. The stars finally come to them on a summer night.





	A Kiss Goodnight

The real reason they had ventured out away from the warmth and quiet of the Prince’s bedroom was to watch the stars through the shimmer of the Wall. It had been a childish whim to think that they could manage the gardens at night without getting turned around on the paths. It had been their own lack of experience— Ignis had decided— that let them think they could see the distant lights through the King’s magic overhead. The guard who had found them— Petra, he introduced himself as— told them about the stars from beyond the Wall as he walked them back inside.

They had listened in wonder as he described the open fields and the glow of lights not from the shining city below them. 

They had tried again, another night, another year. This time, with Gladio in tow, and Prompto not far behind. There was a wooded park far from the city centre that they could camp in that they could be shielded from the city lights from by the long, ancient limbs of trees as old as the kingdom itself. The embers of their crackling fire trailed upward on the cool evening breeze that time. Gladio rumbling softly to Prompto at his side as they talked together, thinking the other pair— curled together a few feet away as they were— asleep on the soft grass of their campsite. Ignis had appreciated the privacy at the time, as he reminded Noctis of the constellations that were only barely visible beyond the Wall arched above them. 

As they kept their own voices low, until the chill drove them all into the tent. The dark of the night a comfortable novelty when the glow of the city reflected across the Wall. 

“Why do we even bother?” Noctis asked the next time they tried to stargaze from within the city walls.

They were out on the balcony of Noctis’ apartment this time, eyes upward to the Wall again as they waited. 

“Because tonight is a special occasion,” Ignis answered, setting a plate of treats— cookies, brownies, biscuits— on the small folding table set up for this late night venture. “And you asked.”

“You always blame me, Specs.”

“You’re always to blame, Highness. Now push aside, will you? You do tend to sprawl a bit on these chairs.”

The lounge chairs were a staple of the balcony now. Noctis had taken a liking to the widest ones they could find, and would settle out on the rainy days to watch the rain with a game in hand. Ignis found that he liked them more in the morning, when he could watch the sunrise with a coffee to warm his hands, the stretch of the city around him at peace for a few hours. But for tonight, they shared a single chair. 

Noctis laughed as Ignis moved him to his liking and settled into a comfortable sprawl himself. They lay together, Ignis’ arms holding Noctis in place against his chest, their legs entwined. The plate of snacks and sweets already forgotten as they settled. As Noctis pulled a blanket over them and turned his attention back to the sky.

As Ignis turned his attention to Noctis. 

“Stop staring.”

“No.”

“It’s an order.”

“I believe it was not made in good faith.”

“You’re ridiculous, Iggy.”

“And you’re beautiful, Noct.”

If Noctis blushed (as he usually did, to Ignis’ satisfaction) it was lost as the event they were waiting for began.The lights of the city dimmed— the streetlights darkened in the core of where they were. The advertisements and businesses darkened in the night for the first time all year. Beyond their little selection of a few centre streets and main avenues, the city pulsed on as normal. But for the moment, together on the balcony, they held their breath together in the dark. 

The fireworks erupted around them. Some shattered against the Wall like star-bursts— supernovas of whites and yellows and reds raining stardust down around them. The ashes were carried away on the winds, and the smell of smoke lingered around them. The buildings shook with the crashes and booms, the ridiculous worry that the windows would shatter around them pushed away by the awe of the lights around them. By the sparkling, twinkling, shining imitations of stars falling around them in the darkened city. 

The Citadel was lit up for the occasion; lights and colour and distant music echoing through the streets they could pretend were isolated. 

As the show ended with a flourish, with the shining crescendo they had both known was coming, Ignis held Noctis tighter. 

The city held its breath in the dark. As the final colours faded from the windows’ reflection around them. As the apartments around them flickered to life as people left the cold night air for the warmth of their beds. 

Ignis and Noctis remained as they were for a while longer. Warmed together as the streets returned to life below them. 

When Noctis finally stretches and pulled himself away from the warm arms around him, from the comfort of Ignis curled around him, he did so with a smile. “Going to come to bed?”

“In a moment, darling.”

Noctis stooped and kissed Ignis as he moved, before he was out of reach again. “Good night, Specs.”

“Good night, Noct.”


End file.
